


A Dog Named Dog

by honeybearbee



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Slow Build, dog is a big dog, ignoring all of season 3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-16
Updated: 2015-01-14
Packaged: 2017-11-10 01:44:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 10,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/460863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeybearbee/pseuds/honeybearbee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The pack gains a dog. Things sort of take off from there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Jesus Christ, that's The Grim!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [popkin16](https://archiveofourown.org/users/popkin16/gifts).



> Ok, so confession. I have technically never seen Teen Wolf, but I read a lot of Derek/Stiles and read wordswithwerewolves reviews on tumblr and I have a lot of feels. So I wrote this for my friend Melissa because it's all her fault I even have feels for this show. I post this on my tumblr [honeybearbee](http://honeybearbee.tumblr.com/) under the tag 'teen wolf: a dog named dog'.
> 
> The only thing this fic has in common with the show is the characters as I made my own headcanon about the show. :D
> 
> So unbeta'ed it's not even funny. Hopefully updated every Monday.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is [Dog](https://vitaminsforpitbulls.com/wp-content/uploads/2013/06/Caucasian-Shepherd-Guard-Dog1.jpg). this is also [Dog](http://cdn.ebaumsworld.com/mediaFiles/picture/2333245/83735428.jpg). and so is [this](http://img2.kuikr.com/k/20130624/1484974032-1372049291.jpg).

When Stiles first saw the dog, it was during lacrosse practice. He was sitting on the bench watching Scott, Jackson, and Danny play. He turned around and looked towards the bleachers, where Lydia, Allison, and Derek's Trio of Misfits were sitting. Stiles waved at them, but only Allison waved back.

"Figures," he mumbled.

As he was turning back, he saw something out of the corner of his eye. It was off at the edge of the field, but he figured it was Derek being a creepy, stalker Alpha and ignored it. Stiles ignored it right up until practice ended. The mismatched pack gathered around the benches. The werewolves all tilted their heads, listening to something and glancing around.

"What's the matter?" Allison asked. She carefully reached into her bag, clutching at her crossbow.

"Not sure yet," Scott replied.

That was when Stiles looked at the end of the lacrosse field and squeaked. He cleared his throat and said loudly, "Jesus Christ, that's The Grim!" He pointed at a large black dog, which was just sitting there, watching them.

The others look where he's pointing and each have slightly gob smacked look on their faces.

"That's a big dog," Danny said. "Are we sure it's a dog?"

"It's not trying to kill us, so maybe," Lydia responded. "It's cute," she finally decided.

"Cute?" Jackson scoffed. "It's fucking massive."

"It's still cute."

"Looks hungry," Isaac muttered. "Needs help maybe."

"We could take him to Dr. Deaton," Scott suggested. "I mean, he does help all of us and he's probably more used to dogs than werewolves and lizard men."

"Kanima!" Jackson protested, his voice hissing a little. Danny held him back and glared at Scott.

The werewolf shrugged and looks at Stiles, "Well?"

"Well? Well what? You're the fucking head honcho beta wolf."

"Just make a decision, Stiles," Erica groused. "I want to go home sometime before dark."

"Fine. Dr. Deaton, then the world!" Stiles exclaimed. The rest of the pack looked at him with varying degrees of fondness. "I suppose I have to coax it over here as well?"

"Duh," Scott said, shoving at Stiles' shoulder.

"Great. Uh, here boy. Or girl. Whatever," Stiles shouted.

The dog cocked its head. It hadn't moved the whole time they were taking about it. It seemed to make a decision and trotted over to the pack. It smiled up at them, tongue hanging out of its mouth.

"It's fucking huge," Boyd said. He looked the dog over carefully, making sure it wouldn’t attack.

"It better not drool on my shoes," Lydia mentioned as she backed away from the dog. "It's not coming in my car."

"My Jeep it is then!" Stiles proclaimed before anyone else could suggest it. "Scott and Boyd with me. Isaac and Danny go with Jackson, and Allison and Erica go with Lydia. Good? Now, break!"

Everyone else rolled their eyes, but did as Stiles suggested. The dog followed right behind Stiles and hopped up into the backseat of the Jeep. Scott climbed in next to it, since Boyd seemed wary of the large dog. Boyd sat next to Stiles, but twisted around in his seat so he could keep an eye on the dog. Stiles raised his eyes heavenward in exasperation, but started the procession to Dr. Deaton's.

Which is where Derek found them two hours later.


	2. He's not coming home with me!

Derek Hale was not very happy at the moment. His pack had failed to show up for their weekly meeting. They had failed to call in. He had waited around in his family home for an hour before getting into his Camaro and driving to the high school. Finding no sign of them there, he picked up their scents and made his way to the veterinarians. 

Derek closed his eyes and sighed as he pulled into the Vet's parking lot. The Alpha had no idea why his pack was here. He almost didn't want to find out. He got out of his car and walked towards the offices. As he got closer, he could hear his pack members talking excitedly.

"He's so cute and fluffy!" Allison cried happily.

"And big," Boyd said softly.

"Grim is super cool though. Look at him," Stiles said.

"We are not naming him something out of some stupid book," Jackson snapped. "He needs a kick ass name."

"Harry Potter is not stupid and Grim is cool," Stiles retorted.

Derek pushed open the door with suspicion. He frowned as he saw his pack in a loose circle, petting something.

"What," he asked through clenched teeth, "is going on here?"

They all spun around and had sheepish looks on their faces.

"Sorry, Derek," Isaac spoke up. "We got distracted."

"By what?"

They parted and Derek saw a huge dog staring back at him. He snarled automatically, but the dog didn't do anything back but sit there and stare up at Derek.

"It's a Caucasian Shepherd Dog," Deaton’s voice drifted in from the back. "It was breed to hunt wolves and bears. That's probably why you don't like it."

"Get rid of it," Derek growled. He struggled to keep his eyes from flashing red. Hunting dogs never boded well for packs.

"He doesn't have anywhere to go!" Stiles protested. "Oh my god, we will take such great care of him. We will buy him everything; food, toys, bed, whatever."

"No."

"Danny and I can look for his owner, but he can't stay here."

"Why not?" Derek growled and clenched his fists. He glared at the dog, but all it did was sneeze. Derek glared harder.

"It's too big," Deaton said as he came up to the front. He was wiping his hands on a towel. "No one has a dog that big around here."

Derek looked at the Vet suspiciously. Deaton only smiled back serenely. The Alpha looked at his pack members. They were each hoping he would say yes.

"Fine, but you all," he pointed to each member, "take care of him."

They cheered. The dog stood and stretched. Then he trotted over to Derek and sat at his feet, staring up at him happily.

"I think he likes you," laughed Scott.

Derek scowled down at the dog and moved away. The dog followed him.

"Get away from me," Derek snarled. The dog blinked at him and yawned. Derek growled at his laughing pack, eyes flashing red. "Out."

They all shuffled past Derek and the dog, with Stiles bringing up the rear. "I can take him. Dad probably won't mind."

"Good."

However, once outside the dog ran to Derek's car and sat by the passenger side door.

"No. Stiles is taking you home."

The dog didn't move.

"I think he wants to go with you," Lydia said softly.

"He's not coming home with me!" Derek rumbled lowly.

"Well, it doesn't look like Grim is coming with any of us," Scott said as he stood next to Stiles' Jeep. "We can go get him stuff, a collar, leash, whatever and then meet you back at your house for the meeting."

"Don't call him Grim!" Jackson yelled as he got into his car, followed by Danny and Isaac.

"We'll come up with a better name," Erica smirked as she climbed into Lydia's car with Allison.

Boyd, Scott, and Stiles scrambled into Stiles' Jeep before Derek could make any more protests.

The three cars pulled out of the lot and drove away, leaving Derek alone with the dog. It continued to stare up at Derek happily. Derek rolled his eyes and opened the passenger door. The dog stood, wagging it's tail, and jumped in. Derek shut the door, went around to the driver's side and climbed in. He turned his head and came face to muzzle with the dog, which licked his cheek and rubbed his head against Derek's side.

"I hate you so much, dog," Derek muttered as he pulled out of the lot and sped home.

His pack better show up within an hour, or he'd kill them all.


	3. Good Dog

Derek made it to his house in record time. He didn't want to be in the car with the dog any longer than he had to be. No matter how much he growled at it to stop, the dog kept nuzzling at his shoulder and licking his cheek.

He swung the car behind the house and got out. The dog followed him and looked up at him.

Derek growled. "Go away. Run away so I don't have to deal with you." He stalked into the ruins of his childhood home. He tensed as he heard the dog following after him. He growled again, but the dog only barked back. Derek closed his eyes and sighed resignedly. His pack just better hurry up.

****

It took an hour and a half, but the pack finally showed up at the Hale house. They all stifled their laughter as they walked into the living room. Derek was standing in a corner, while the dog was lying on a couch Lydia had brought over one day.

"Scared of a dog?" Stiles mocked, as he set down some bags.

"Shut up," Derek growled. "It kept following me if I moved out of its line of sight."

"Grim just likes you," Allison said as she dropped the bags she was carrying.

"We are not calling it Grim," Jackson said for the hundredth time that day. "Killer maybe."

"No!" Lydia said loudly as she sat next to the dog pet him. "Not Grim and not Killer."

"Fido?" Jackson asked with a smirk.

Lydia reached over and smacked his arm. "No. Go unload that stuff already."

"Why is it being unloaded here and not at Stiles house?" Derek asked evenly. He took a breath and moved away from his corner. The dog's head shot up and started tracking his movements. Derek hissed at it, but the dog just yawned.

"Well, uh," Stiles stammered. He placed more bags down on the floor. "We saw my dad and he wanted to know what the hell we were doing." He paused as Isaac and Boyd walked in between them carrying a table. "And, well. Dad said no. And Grim likes you."

"Not Grim!" Jackson shouted from outside.

Stiles rolled his eyes. "Whatever."

"He can't stay with me!" Derek grunted. He frowned as Scott and Danny walked in carrying chairs. "What is all this shit?"

"Um. We ran into Mrs. McCall too. She had all this extra stuff and thought you need some furniture," Stiles continued. "We tried to tell her that you have, you know, no roof, but she got her mom voice on and well." He waved his hands around to indicate everything.

Derek rubbed a face over his hand. "Great. And what did you get the dog?"

Erica brought in the last batch of bags and put them on the ground. "Oh my god, it's all the best stuff!" she said excitedly. "Food, three different kinds of beds, a collar and leash, tags- which we still need a name to put on- and so many toys!" She squeaked one and beamed as the dog hoped off the couch and came over to investigate.

"We got you some food too," Danny said, as he walked by Derek. He was carrying grocery bags. "You were lacking any."

"I don't have a fridge."

"We got you some coolers and ice."

"I don't have a kitchen!" Derek protested. He sighed and rolled his eyes when he saw no one was paying any attention to him. Derek leaned against the wall and watched his pack work.

"If you'd fix the place up, you would have a kitchen," Stiles replied dismissivly. He, Isaac, and Scott were arranging the furniture in the living room. "We got the dog food and water bowls."

"And we got you plates and silverware," Lydia supplied. She clapped her hands, bringing everyone's attention to her. "We need to pick a name."

The dog grabbed a large chew toy and dragged it over to Derek's feet. He lay down and began chewing on it.

"Grim," Stiles said immediately.

"Seconded," Scott grinned at his best friend. They high-fived and ignored the groans from the others.

"Wilson," Danny said. The rest of the pack looked at him. "What? Robert Sean Leonard is hot okay?"

"Monster," Boyd and Isaac said at the same time. They grin widely at each other.

"Fido!" Jackson crowed.

"No," Lydia replied. "We think he should be called Lupo."

"We being?" Scott asked.

"The girls," Allison said. "Sorry, sweetie. Grim is a bit too on the nose."

"The fuck does 'Lupo' mean?" Isaac grumbled. Erica rubbed his arm consolingly.

"It's from lupus, which means wolf. We thought about 'Lupus', but it was too much like the disease," Lydia stated. "So?"

"Lupo works for me," Stiles finally said. The rest of the pack nodded in agreement.

"Great!" Lydia beamed. Then she crouched down and said, "Come Lupo, come here boy."

The dog didn't even look up from his bone. The pack looked concerned. They all started saying his name and whistling.

"Would you just go to them, dog?" Derek growled in frustration. He was getting a headache from all this nonsense.

The dog's ears pricked up and he moved towards the pack.

"Derek can you call him back to you?" Lydia asked.

"I'm not calling him 'Lupo'," Derek practically snarled. He wanted everyone out of his house. His den wasn't ready for all of the things and feelings they brought with them. He wasn't ready.

"Call him what you did call him," Stiles prodded. He had noticed the same thing as Lydia, but hoped it wasn't true.

"Dog. Come." Derek bit out.

The dog left the pack and came to sit next to the alpha.

"Great," Stiles moaned. "You named him Dog!"

"I did not!" Derek protested.

"You’re all Alpha-y and you must have done it!"

"I...might have called him dog in my car," Derek admitted. "But he licked my face and rubbed his head into my side! It was annoying."

"I think you mean adorable," Allison giggled.

Stiles sighed and snatched up the tags. "I'll get the name and address printed on these as soon as I can. Meanwhile," he grabbed the collar and approached Dog. "He needs to wear this."

Dog sniffed at the collar and sneezed.

"I know buddy, but if you don't, you could get taken to the pound," Stiles said. He fastened the collar around Dog's neck and made sure it was lose enough for Dog to breath, but tight enough so it wouldn't fall off. "There we go. Now, where do you want this stuff?" he asked Derek.

Derek glanced around at his pack and all the things they had brought. _I'm not ready!_ He let out a low rumble. The Betas froze in place. Danny, Lydia, and Allison hid behind their supernatural friends, while Stiles stood carefully next to Derek.

"Leave," Derek ordered.

"The stuff?" Stiles asked quietly.

"Tomorrow," the Alpha rumbled. "Now, leave."

"You gonna move or–" Stiles was cut off by a loud and deep growl. "Right! That's a no! Scoot carefully by the upset Alpha boys and girls!" Stiles waited until everyone else had squeezed passed Derek, then did so himself. "Dog's gotta eat!" he called out as he exited the front door. "And so do you!"

Derek snarled. Stiles jumped slightly and tripped over his feet, but said nothing else. Derek watched his pack leave from the still open door. He shut it, then made his way to the couch. He dropped onto it and sighed again. He placed his head in his hands and looked at the floor as if it had all the answers in the world.

He felt something nudge at his hands and looked up to see Dog staring back at him. Dog licked his hands softly, before shoving his head under them–demanding to be pet. Derek huffed and began to stroke Dog's fur.

"Good Dog," he said after some time. "You want some food?"

Dog yipped and ran to his food bowl. He brought it back and placed it in front of Derek's feet.

Derek snorted. "I'll take that as a yes. Come on. I could use some food too."

They made their way to where the food was laid out and got their dinner ready. And if after they ate, they ran in the woods together, well that was Derek and Dog's secret.


	4. Fucking Lacrosse

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have now seen all of Season 1! :D And I a few episodes in Season 2! \o/ I'm beginning to set up relationships, so that's exciting.

The next day, the pack came by the Hale house again and found Dog and Derek sleeping on the couch. Dog was curled up in between Derek's legs. Everyone took out their phones and snapped pictures as quietly as they could.

They weren't successful, because Derek growled, "Stop it." He opened his eyes to glare at them. His eyes were their normal hazel, so they knew he wasn't mad, just annoyed.

Stiles smirked and took one last picture before hiding his phone away. "So," he started. "Dog."

"What about him?" Derek asked while sitting up and stretching.

"You keeping him?" Isaac questioned. He slid over to the couch and began petting Dog.

"He doesn't seem to want to leave."

"You can't keep him here," Lydia said in disgust as she ran a finger along a wall. She grimaced when ash came off.

Derek scowled, but didn't reply.

"We had that abandoned...place," Boyd suggest.

"Too dangerous," Danny replied. "Stiles' would be the best place, but his dad is seriously anti-dog."

"Not anti-dog," Stiles responded. "Just anti-massive dog that will be home alone. Destroying things."

Dog sneezed.

"I know buddy!" Stiles exclaimed. "You wouldn't destroy anything, but trying telling that to my dad."

"Uh," Scott scuffed his feet on the wood floors. "I might have told Deaton where Dog was staying and, uh, he might have threatened to call animal control."

"What?" Erica shouted. She rushed to Dog and held onto his neck, as if that would stop someone from taking him.

"Look," Jackson replied calmly, "this place is a disaster, no offense Derek. It's dangerous to humans and werewolves and kanima. It's definitely dangerous to Dog."

Allison shifted in place and gripped Scott's hand. She wanted to say something, but because her aunt was the cause of the fire, she kept quiet.

"You could fix it up," Scott suggested. He held Allison's hand tightly, knowing what she was thinking.

"Yeah!" Stiles agreed quickly. "I mean, you must have money from all the–" He cut himself off with a wince.

"The money you made from stripping," Lydia finished for Stiles.

Derek raised an eyebrow. "Stripping?"

"You've got the body for it," Danny pointed out. Jackson made a face at him, but Danny just shrugged. He wasn't going to lie about it.

"We could help," Boyd said. "Not with the building, but with the decorating and buying and shit."

Derek leaned back on the couch and closed his eyes. His chest was tight. He felt Dog nudge at his hand and he stroked the dog's fur. "Okay," he said quietly.

He heard his pack let out a collective breath of relief and shook his head. They should have known he would have given in sooner or later.

****

A few days later, the pack was back at school, practicing lacrosse again. The non-lacrosse players were sitting on the bleachers, doing homework.

"Fucking lacrosse," Erica muttered. Next to her Isaac nodded and went back to his notebook. She glanced over at it, smiling softly as she saw drawings of all the pack members. "Remember when you played this dumb sport?"

"Yeah," Isaac replied. "I'm not sorry I quit." He shot a look at Boyd and poked him in the side. "You should go play. You did great that one time."

Boyd flushed slightly, but shook his head. "Nah. Enough of the pack plays."

Behind them, Lydia scoffed. "Danny, Jackson, and Scott play. Stiles sits on the bench. They could use one more."

"Isn't Stiles practically the assistant coach?" Allison asked, looking up from her math homework that Lydia was helping her with.

"Yes!" Erica bounced in place. "He's so happy to be doing something."

Isaac frowned, but shook it off and poked Boyd again. "Just go talk to him."

"Coach Finstock?"

Isaac rolled his eyes. "No. You know who I mean."

Boyd scowled at Isaac, doing a good imitation of Derek. "Why don't you talk to her?"

"Who?" Erica asked curiously. "Do you like someone Isaac?"

Lydia rolled her eyes and sighed, while Allison giggled. "Hopeless," Lydia lamented. She squinted out into the field. "Oh, it's our fearless leader and Dog!"

Everyone on the bleachers looked over. The pack on the field did as well. Derek strode across the field, with Dog following at his heels. They avoided the practice session and climbed up the bleachers. Derek sat on the very last row of seats, right behind Lydia and Allison, and leaned against the back of the bleachers.

"Hi Derek," Allison said. "And hello Dog."

Dog made his way to all the pack and licked their hands. He then ran down to jump on Stiles, Scott, Danny, and Jackson. He sniffed Coach Finstock, who flailed at him, and then bounded back to Derek, woofing softly.

"Good Dog," Derek said softly as he pet Dog. Dog chuffed and then settled down at Derek's feet.

"Aw," Lydia cooed. She turned to the Alpha and asked, "Why are you here?"

"Dog wanted to come," Derek replied gruffly. He crossed his arms and glared at the field.

"Oh, Dog did, did he?" Lydia scratched Dog's ear with a knowing smirk. Dog panted a little. It made him look like he was smiling. He snuffled against Derek's leg before moving closer to Lydia and Allison, so that they could continue to pet him.

Allison laughed. "He is so cute." She reached down to pet him and her fingers accidentally tangled with Lydia's. Both girls blushed and removed their hands and got back to their math homework. Dog huffed in annoyance went back to Derek and went to sleep.

Behind them, Derek smirked.

****

_Good. One ready. Push more. Now for rest._

Dog whined in his sleep and one of his paws twitched. He settled down as Derek set a hand down on the dog's head.

_Alpha calm. Calm. Sleep._


	5. So. Dog likes kids.

About a month after the pack had adopted Dog (well, Dog had adopted the pack, let's be honest), Stiles found Derek and Dog at the park. He paused and blinked as he watched a bunch of five year olds, not only climbing all over Dog, but also Derek. He opened and closed his mouth a few times, but nothing came out. After some time, Dog's head turned towards him and let out a loud bark. The kids screamed in delight. Derek looked towards Stiles as well. Stiles swore the Alpha flushed a little as he pulled the kids off of him. He moved towards a nearby bench and sat, watching Stiles as he made his way over to them.

"So," he said casually. "Dog likes kids."

"Kids like Dog."

"True. You like kids."

Derek shrugged. "I had younger siblings and cousins."

Stiles winced. "Sorry."

Derek shrugged again.

They sat in silence and watched as Dog flopped on the grass only to be covered by ten five-year-olds.

"Where do they come from?" Stiles asked.

Derek jerked his head towards a nearby playground. "They’re usually here around noon. Dog doesn't mind, so we hang out here."

"How's the house coming?"

Once Derek had agreed to renovate the house, he moved quickly. He had called in some contractors and everything else he needed and renovations began immediately. However, no one in the pack knew where Derek was staying. They had volunteered Stiles to ask, but he had to find Derek first. Now that he had found Derek, Stiles was afraid to ask.

"Fine," Derek grunted. Dog came over and butted his head against Derek's leg. Derek scratched Dog lightly. Dog then turned to Stiles. He took a hold of Stiles pants and tugged the teen off the bench.

"Dog! What are you doing?" Stiles asked as he sat down on the grass. Dog just nudged him in the chest and Stiles was pushed back. Dog woofed in pleasure, flopping down on top of Stiles. "Really, boy? Really? Derek, you want to help me out here?"

"No," Derek said in a strange voice.

Stiles peered at the Alpha and was slightly surprised to see Derek trying not to laugh. "This isn't funny!" Stiles cried.

"It kind of is," Derek grinned crookedly.

"Where are you staying?" Stiles asked in a rush. He had probably ruined the moment, but seeing Derek smile, however minutely, made him all flustered.

The grin fell of Derek's face, but he didn't become sullen. He actually looked a little guilty and nervous. "Just, you know. Around."

"Derek," Stiles said slowly. "Are you living in the woods?"

Dog barked in the affirmative.

"Derek! You and Dog can't live in the woods!"

"Where else could we stay?"

"Hotels! Like normal people!"

Derek slunk down on the bench. "Yes, because so many hotels will take Dog."

"Oh," Stiles sighed and put his head back on the grass. "That's a good point. You could stay with me. We have an extra room."

"Your dad doesn't like Dog."

"Lies and slander. Dad loves Dog now that he knows him." Stiles stared up at the sky, waiting for Derek to respond. He heard the rustle of fabric and saw Derek come and stand over him and Dog.

"You sure your dad wouldn't mind?"

"Nah," Stiles smiled up at Derek. "He's totally over you being arrested."

"And whose fault was that?" Derek growled lightly.

"Shut up and help me up."

"Up, Dog," Derek commanded as he walked away. Dog got off of Stiles, shook himself and followed Derek. He huffed at Stiles.

"I'm coming, I'm coming. Jeez. So bossy." He stood up, brushed his pants off, and then followed Derek and Dog. Stiles hadn't asked his dad if Derek and Dog could stay, but he was sure his dad wouldn't mind. After all, his dad was pack too and pack looked out for each other.


	6. How about those Dodgers?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fixed up the old chapters, making sure that everything flowed nicely. Also, I can't spell Isaac for some reason. I always spell is Issac. Like. What. /o\ So I fixed that too~
> 
> The Sheriff is John, just like in all my other fics!

“Dad,” Stiles hissed as he kept an eye on the Camaro parked outside his house.

“Stiles, you can’t just spring this on me.” The Sheriff rubbed at his eyes. He was sitting on the couch in the living room and frowning at his son. “Tell me again, why Derek Hale, who, last I checked, you vehemently disliked, needs to stay here. With his massive dog.”

Stiles sighed and rolled his eyes. “Okay, you know about the werewolf thing?”

John nodded slowly, wondering where this was going.

“Well, werewolves, like wolves, need a den. Derek is fixing up his old house to become the pack den. The moron has been sleeping in _the woods_. Without proper _nutrition_. How could I let that happen? I couldn’t! Apparently he wasn’t at a hotel or renting an apartment because no one would take Dog, and Dog is fucking awesome.”

John raised an eyebrow at Stiles’ language, but said nothing, sensing his son was on a roll.

“And yeah, okay. I didn’t like Derek, but I didn’t know everything I know now back when I hated him! He’s life is so fucked, Dad, you don’t even know and I won’t tell you because that would be wrong. But just beware if you ask Derek about it, it is like pulling teeth. Seriously, he won’t talk about _anything_. So, in conclusion,” Stiles waved his arms, “Derek needs to stay here so he won’t _die_ and we won’t be without an Alpha.”

“Well,” the Sheriff sighed. “That was certainly convincing. Does Derek have a job?”

“Uh, no. Probably not.”

“How is he paying for the renovations?”

“Oh my god, Dad. Tell me you can’t be that dumb.”

“Stiles,” John said sharply.

Stiles swallowed, darted a glance outside and leaned in towards his dad. “His family had life insurance,” he whispered. “It was a lot of money.”

“Ah,” John winced. Then he stood and stretched. “He can stay, but only until his house is finished. I can ask around for a job for him.”

“Dad!” Stiles protested.

John held up a hand, stalling anything else Stiles might have said. “It’s weird that a grown man is hanging out with a pack of teenagers and he has no job. He can’t be a rich recluse.”

Stiles looked outside at the car again and said, “Okay, but don’t push him about it.”

John studied his son and said, slowly and clearly, “Derek is to stay in his own room at night. Nothing will happen between you two under this roof.”

“Oh my god,” Stiles groaned as he flushed a bright red. “Dad, please.”

“I’m just warning the both of you. Tell him and Dog to come in. You’re twitching and it’s driving me crazy.”

Stiles made a face at his dad before stumbling to the front door and waving to Derek. Dog was out of the car first and bound up the stairs to run inside. Derek followed at a slower pace.

“Sorry about all that,” Stiles said under his breath as Derek passed him.

“It’s what makes him a good dad,” Derek replied softly.

Stiles smiled widely and shut the door after Derek. He walked into the living room to see Dog lounging on the couch, while his dad was smiling wryly.

“Sure does like to take over, doesn’t he?” the Sheriff asked.

Derek nodded slowly and stood awkwardly by the recliner. The silence was too much for Stiles who blurted out, “How about those Dodgers?”

John snorted and walked into the kitchen. “Dinner in an hour!” he called out as he left.

Derek rolled his eyes at Stiles and sat gingerly on the couch next to Dog. Stiles made a sound of disgust and tugged on Derek’s jacket.

“Just relax, dude. You live here now. Sort of. Off with the jacket and relax back onto the couch. I have to go cook because Dad can’t and will just call for Chinese, which he can’t have!” Stiles yelled the last part into the kitchen.

Once Stiles wrestled Derek’s jacket off, he hung it up and went into the kitchen. Derek watched him go, before scooting farther back onto the couch. He laid his head back, closed his eyes. He listened to the fond argument the Stilinski’s were having. Dog laid his head on Derek’s leg and snorted.

“Me too, Dog,” Derek murmured.


	7. Things went awry

A week after Derek and Dog moved in with the Stilinski’s is when things went bad.

Derek was walking Dog in the park, when suddenly the dog tensed and began growling. Derek looked around but couldn’t see anything. Dog began to herd Derek away from the area.

“Dog!” he said lowly. “What is going on? Stop pushing me!”

“Fredrick!” a voice called out.

Dog shoved at the back of Derek’s knees, sending the Alpha into a controlled fall right into some bushes.

“Dog!” he cried out.

Dog snarled lightly and flopped on top of Derek. They hid silently as someone walked by, still yelling, “Fredrick!”

As soon as the person was gone, Derek looked at Dog. “Are you Fredrick?”

Dog huffed and licked Derek’s cheek.

“I’ll take that as a yes,” Derek said dryly. He pushed Dog off him and stood up. “Come on, let’s go.”

They walked out of the park, never noticing the man watching from the fountain in the middle of the park.

****

Two days later, at a pack meeting at Lydia’s house, Derek told the others of Dog’s strange behavior.

Allison frowned and tilted her head. “I know some Hunters use dogs like Dog, but none around here.”

“Maybe he was in a dog fighting ring,” Boyd said.

“But he’s not aggressive,” Isaac pointed out. “Those types of dogs usually are.”

“Well, where he came from, he doesn’t want to go back,” Stiles said. He was sitting next to Dog. Dog leaned over and liked Stiles neck. “Ew!”

Everyone laughed. Stiles glared at them and continued on. 

“Anyway, if Dog doesn’t want to go back, we won’t let anyone take him back! Right, Derek?” he asked, turning to their Alpha.

“Dog’s pack,” Derek said. “We protect pack.”

“Now that that’s settled, we need a plan,” Scott stated.

“First we need food,” Lydia interjected. “I’ve ordered a lot of pizza.”

Derek shook his head fondly at his pack.

****

Derek took a deep breath. Then he let it out. He went through that process a few times before he finally spoke.

“Where is Dog?” he asked calmly, even though his teeth were clenched.

Jackson swallowed harshly as he said, “Animal Control picked him up.”

“Why?” Derek demanded.

“He ran down the street and knocked over a mailman,” Danny replied. He winced at Derek’s growl.

“Now, now,” Stiles said. He held his hands up in a placating manner. “Things went awry, but we can get Dog back. Scott is already talking to Deaton.”

“Dog is locked up and someone might claim him before we can!” Erica snapped. Isaac placed an arm around her shoulders.

“Don’t worry,” he said softly. “We’ll figure it out.”

Allison burst through the door at that moment. “The Hunters I spoke about are here. I think Dog might belong to them!” she panted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm back! :D now i just need to outline this sucker.


	8. We don’t have a dog matching that description

Derek threw open his car before he’d even brought it to a complete stop. He left the motor running as he darted inside Deaton’s waiting room.

“Where is he?” Derek asked frantically.

Deaton stared at him blankly.

Derek scowled back and was about to shout, when a soft voice asked, “Is your dog missing too?”

Derek turned around and saw a short woman with blond hair and green eyes standing behind him. She smelled of Wolfsbane. Behind her was a group of people, about fix or six men and women.

“Yeah,” Derek said with a smile. “He got out of the backyard. I was worried he’d gotten hit or something.”

The rest of the pack stayed outside when they saw Derek smile. Since the Alpha rarely did, they knew it was something dangerous. They watched as the woman took a step forward. Lydia gave Stiles a shove and he stumbled in through the doors. The group turned to look at Stiles.

“Uh, hi,” he said nervously. He wiped his hands on his pants and slithered past the group of Hunters. The waiting room wasn’t very big, but some of the Hunters were. He stood next to Derek and held his hand. “Is he here?”

“Oh, your boyfriend,” the woman asked.

“Yeah,” Stiles beamed at her. “My dad, the Sheriff, was against it at first, but now. Well, he’s happy I’m happy.” Stiles leaned against Derek, who took the cue and wrapped an arm around Stiles’ shoulder.

Deaton coughed. He looked past Derek and Stiles, at the woman. “I’m sorry, Mrs…” he said.

“Ms. Johnson,” the woman replied tersely.

“Yes, well we don’t have a dog matching that description here.”

“My brother says he saw Frederick at the park. He’s a bit of a dumb dog, inbreeding, you see, so he needs to come back with us.”

Derek grit his teeth and tried not to bristle. The woman knew he was a werewolf, and insulting Dog was just a way of insulting him.

“Well, I’m sorry,” Deaton said again. “No dog matches that description here. Maybe you should try over in Rosemund.”

The woman made a strangled noise and marched out, with the other Hunters following her. Stiles sighed in relief as they left. Once it was safe, the rest of the pack came in.

“That was them,” Allison said tightly. “I don’t know what they are doing here. They’re region is in the North.”

“Region?” Erica asked in a shocked tone of voice.

“She can explain it later,” Lydia jumped in. “Now we need a plan.”

“Well, Dog obviously can’t leave here,” Scott said. “They are looking for him.”

Derek sighed and rubbed his face. “He’ll hate it.”

“Not if we explain it to him,” Stiles said. “Dog is smart.”

“All right. You guys head on home. I’ll explain it to Dog,” Derek said reluctantly. He didn’t like the idea of leaving Dog here alone.

Deaton let Derek into the back, where Dog was being kept in a large cage. 

Derek scoffed, “Didn’t have cages large enough my ass.” He knelt down and scratched Dog’s head. “Those people you ran from are still here, looking for you. You have to stay here for awhile.” Dog whined unhappily. “I know, but it’s safer for you here. No one can get in without Deaton. It’ll just be for a few days, I swear.” He gave Dog a few more scratches before standing. Derek made his way to the door, his shoulders hunched. He paused before he left. “I’ll come back tomorrow, okay?” Then he left.

****

Dog was not happy. He growled at Deaton all night and barely ate any of his food. Soon, Deaton left, turning out all the lights. Dog stood and stretched. Then he gathered his energy and weight into his shoulders and charged forward.

His cage door squeaked, but didn’t move.

Dog charge again and again, until finally a bolt came loose. He woofed in happiness and gave the door a few strong nudges with his head. The door fell to the floor with a clatter. Dog woofed again and made his way to the back door of the vet’s. It opened with just two charges.

Dog barked and ran in circles before stretching again. Then he took off into the woods. _Alpha!_ he thought. _Alpha!_

****

At the Stilinski house, in the spare bedroom, Derek sat up in bed. “Dog?”


	9. This is gonna go well, I can feel it

Derek left the Stilinski house quickly and quietly. He debated taking his car, but finally chose to run. He gathered up his energy, got into a running position, and then took off like a shot. As he reached the Hale house, he slowed down to a jog and sniffed the air.

“Dog,” he sighed. “What are you doing?”

Derek picked up his pace and soon found himself at his family home. It was half finished and looked nothing how Derek remember, which was fine. He could make new memories. He skidded to a stop outside the new front door. Then he went to the back. He saw the kitchen door had been shoved open and rolled his eyes. 

_Dog forget his own strength,_ Derek thought as he walked through, shutting the door behind him. 

“Dog, where are you?” Derek called out as he made his way past the construction equipment left behind.

There was a soft whimper from the living room, so Derek turned left and looked in. Dog was on the couch, curled into a ball. Derek sighed again and went over to Dog.

“What are you doing, you animal?” he asked softly.

Dog whimpered again and moved his head closer to Derek’s leg. Derek began stroking Dog’s head. Dog practically shoved his head under Derek’s hand. He let out another cry.

“Oh, Dog.”

Derek lay down on the couch. Dog didn’t waste anytime and flopped on top of Derek.

“Idiot,” Derek said affectionately as he pet Dog’s side.

They fell asleep cuddling.

****

The next morning, Derek was awoken by a clatter in the kitchen and Dog’s low growl in his ear.

“Knock it off, Dog,” Derek commanded.

Dog huffed but stopped growling. He didn’t stop staring at the doorway though.

“Derek?” Allison said softly.

He tilted his head back and saw her, Scott, and Stiles. “Hey,” he replied. “Why don’t you come over here, so I don’t have to look at you upside down?”

The trio walked over slowly. Dog tracked their movements, until Derek gave him a light tap on the side.

“He thinks we’re the enemy?” Scott asked sadly. He frowned and cocked his head. “Why?”

“I think he’s just being _very_ protective,” Derek replied. “So, what happened?”

Scott sighed. “Dog broke out of Deaton’s, literally. He smashed his cage and the back door open. And now those Hunters are looking for him.”

“I told my dad about them,” Allison picked up. “He’s gone to talk to their leader and see what exactly they are doing this far west.”

“And I told my dad,” Stiles said. “He’s sent a deputy to keep an eye on them, but technically they haven't done anything wrong. Besides be annoying as hell.” 

“All right,” Derek said as he sat up. He gave Dog a small shove, and the dog moved so Derek could get up. “Any ideas what to do next? And where are the others?”

“Back at Lydia’s, thinking of a plan. And if Lydia is making the plan, then this is gonna go well, I can feel it.”

Derek nodded. “Let’s go there then.”

****

“Don’t even think about screaming, Banshee,” a hunter hissed as they invaded Lydia’s living room.

“Or what?” she taunted.

The hunter reached out and zapped Erica with his cattle prod. Erica seized, but Boyd and Isaac grabbed her before she hit the ground.

“Now, don’t be so rough,” a female voice said from the back.

“You!” Jackson said as he pointed at her. “Ms. Johnson, or whatever your name is, from Deaton’s.”

“So clever, Kanima,” she said sarcastically. Then she nodded her head. “Take them.”


	10. Peter happens to everyone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> omfg it's been forever! sorry for the lack of updates. i'm working on finishing this now

Derek held out a hand as they approached Lydia’s front door. Dog let out a low growl. “Stay back.” He jerked his head forward and Scott moved towards the door silently. Derek looked in a window, while Scott tried the door.

“Empty,” Derek said.

“Unlocked,” Scott replied.

“That’s not good,” Allison said, biting her lip. She was worried about Lydia.

Stiles made his way inside the house and saw a note on the table. He picked it up, frowning. “We want the dog. You want your pack. 1132 Hillum Road.”

“They want an exchange?” Scott asked incredulously.

“They think they have leverage.”

“They kind of do,” Allison spoke up. She sighed. “I can call my dad, but I don’t know how much difference that will make.”

Derek, meanwhile, was watching Dog sniff around the place. He squinted at Dog. “What are you doing?” he asked softly.

Suddenly, Dog took off. Stiles shouted in surprise. Derek swore and turned to the teens. “I’ll follow him, you guys figure out how to get the others back.” Then he ran after Dog.

“Well,” Stiles said while rubbing his head. “I’ll call my dad.”

“I’ll call mine,” Allison said, pulling out her phone.

“I’ll call Danny,” Scott said. He shrugged at Stiles’ look. “He’ll want to know Jackson got kidnapped and he’ll want to help.”

“Any help is good help.”

“Even from me?” Peter asked from the front door. 

Stiles and Scott looked at each other and groaned.

****

“Okay, so...you know what, I don’t care,” Sheriff Stilinski said. “Let’s just get those kids back. You,” he pointed at Chris. “Can explain later. Over a lot of beers.”

“Deal.” Chris cracked his neck, put his shotgun over his shoulder, and glared at Peter.

Peter smiled back. Scott took a deep breath and tried very hard to ignore the man. Allison put a hand on Scott’s shoulder, but made sure not to make eye contact with Peter.

“Dad, it’s not as confusing as it seems,” Stiles said, ignoring everyone else. “You just gotta make enough noise to get the hunters out and then we can free everyone else.”

“Then what?”

Stiles shrugged. “We’ll make it up as we go.”

“Great,” the Sheriff sighed. “Wonderful. Let’s just run into a building with no plan.”

Stiles rolled his eyes. “I can figure out more when we get there. I don’t know if it has any exits or anything.”

“Where’s Danny?” Scott asked. He leaned against Allison.

“He said he’d meet us there.”

Scott nodded. “Okay, let’s go.”

Chris grabbed Peter by the neck of his shirt. “You’re coming with us,” he said gruffly, jerking his head at the Sheriff.

“Fine and dandy,” Peter grinned.

“Ugh,” Allison grunted as she got into the driver’s seat of her car. “I hate him.”

“Same,” Scott and Stiles said at the same time.

****

“Why do you want Dog anyway?” Isaac asked as he tugged on his bonds. He, Erica, and Boyd had wolfsbane around their handcuffs. Lydia was tied up and gagged, while Jackson had a special necklace around him so he couldn’t shift.

“To hunt,” Ms. Johnson said causally.

“Werewolves?”

“And other things,” she pointedly looked at Lydia and Jackson. “There are worse things than werewolves, you know?”

“Like rogue hunters?” Erica spat.

Ms. Johnson laughed lightly. “We hunt them too. Like the Argents. They’ve gone soft.” She rambled on, railing against the Argents. Her men were spread out thinly in the warehouse. They were vigilant however.

Isaac shot a look at Boyd, who had stayed silent the whole time. Boyd cocked a head and blinked once. Isaac nodded and looked at Erica, who nodded too. It was up to them to buy the pack sometime to get things set up. Isaac rolled his shoulders and asked more questions, hoping that they would distract Ms. Johnson enough.


	11. Filler

“Dog must be more special than we thought,” Erica said softly after Ms. Johnson left the group alone.

“Why?” Jackson asked as he tugged at the necklace. It wouldn’t come off, no matter what.

“Well, let’s just say it. Dog played matchmaker. He got us all to admit, if only to ourselves, who we have feelings for.”

Lydia nodded, while the others looked thoughtful. Jackson mumbled something under his breath, but only frowned when Lydia shot him a glare.

“I guess he has been herding us,” Isaac finally said.

“But not in, like, a manipulative kind of way,” Erica insisted. “Almost in a knowing way. If that makes any sense.”

“It does,” said Boyd. He rolled his neck in discomfort. “We always knew he was smarter than the average dog. He definitely understood everything we ever said.”

“And he knew how we were feeling,” Isaac picked up. “He fit in pretty seamlessly.”

Erica laughed, “He had an easier time of becoming pack than any of us did!”

Before anyone could reply, they heard a scrapping sound and stilled. The click of heels indicated that Ms. Johnson was coming back.

“My turn,” Boyd whispered.

The others nodded and let him talk. However, Ms. Johnson cut him off. “The dog is special, yes.” She chuckled at the looks on their faces. “Oh, yes, I have spies everywhere. Anyway, that dog breed was made to do what you said he did. They worm their way into packs, then betray them to us.”

“So you can kill them?” Boyd asked angrily.

“Yes,” Ms. Johnson said evenly. She knelt down in front of Boyd and stroked his cheek with her finger. Boyd glared, but otherwise didn’t move. Ms. Johnson humphed and stood up. “That’s what the animal should be doing right now. Bringing your pack here. To us. So we can kill.” She smiled widely. Too many teeth were showing for it to be a kind smile.

“No,” Erica said forcefully. “Dog would never!”

“Oh, but my dear, he would. It’s what he was bred and trained for. It’s all the animal knows.” She snapped her fingers and one of her henchmen brought a chair over. She sat down, crossing her feet at the ankles. “Now we wait.”

****

“Dog!” Derek called out as he ran after his dog. “You need to slow down. Or at least give me a hint!” Dog stopped suddenly and Derek went tumbling to the ground to avoid stepping on him. Derek looked up and saw the city limits sign. “What?” he asked confused.

Dog walked over and behind the sign.

“You want to leave? Run away and leave the pack to fend for themselves? That doesn’t make sense, Dog!” Derek growled. He ran his hand through his hair. “They got kidnapped for you! We have to go save them!”

Dog sat down.

“This is...ridiculous. I’m arguing with a dog about whether to go save my pack.” He stood and moved closer to Dog. “Look, if you want to run, go ahead. I’ll slow those Hunters down to the best of my abilities. And well, the others will miss you, but you need to be safe.”

Dog headbutted Derek’s legs.

“All right, I’d miss you too.” Derek sighed and rubbed at his eyes. “I get looking out for yourself, I did it for years, but now I need to look out for my pack. Which includes you. So, I’ll go help the others, while you go on ahead and run. If you ever come back to this part of the state, you’re welcome.” Derek smiled down at Dog, before petting his head. “See you, Dog.”

Dog barked and took off running. Derek watched him go for a long time. Then he turned back towards Beacon Hills and his pack.


	12. Now, look

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1) almost finished! D:  
> 2) how to write fight scenes??  
> 3) probably my longest chapter for this fic. well it looks long in google docs.

Derek caught up with the others outside the warehouse where the rest of the pack was being held. He nodded warily at the Sheriff and Chris, while glaring at Peter. Peter smiled cheerily, but didn’t try to move from in between the other men.

“He’s handcuffed to the car,” Danny said casually as Derek frowned at his uncle. He was typing frantically on his laptop. Allison was standing over his shoulder, watching him. Scott stood on his other side, a hand on his arm. Stiles waved Derek over from where was next to Scott.

“What?”

“Allison did it,” Stiles smiled. Then he scratched his head and said, “I think he likes it, to be honest.”

“Ew,” groaned Scott. “Where’s Dog?”

Derek shuffled his feet before saying, “Hiding.”

Scott nodded, but Allison shot Derek a look. Derek shook his head. Allison bit her lip and went back to watching Danny.

“Do we have a plan or…?” Derek asked.

“Well, we obviously can’t trade Dog, because he’s not here and he’s pack. You don’t trade pack. Right?” Stiles asked Derek.

Derek blinked and nodded. “Right.”

“So, I thought that Chris and Allison would take the high ground, so to speak.”

“Then, with Danny and the Sheriff out here for backup; me, you, and Peter would burst in and beat them up,” Scott continued, bouncing on his feet.

“And where exactly would you be in all this?” the Sheriff asked his son.

Stiles’ eyes darted around before he answered. “I’d be the distraction. Inside.”

The Sheriff shook his head and waved a hand. “Ah, I don’t think so.”

“I’m the only one who can! Danny needs to stay out here and...not hack anything at all. The others need to shoot at people and punch people. You need to stay here and watch out for Danny. And besides” Stiles smirked, “I can get them really annoyed, really fast.”

The Sheriff rolled his eyes. Peter chuckled, but it turned into a pained sound as Chris punched him in the side. He turned to Derek and asked, “Can you keep a handle on him?”

Derek nodded.

“Why does he even want to help?” he heard Danny whisper.

“Because Danny,” Peter said smugly as Chris uncuffed him. “I have my own plans.”

“Wonderful,” Scott said dryly.

“Let’s just get this done with,” the Sheriff said. He pulled Derek aside and said lowly, “Keep an eye on my kid.”

“Both eyes even,” Derek joked. 

The Sheriff stared at him blandly. “You two are perfect for each other.”

Derek flushed. He grabbed Peter and dragged him towards the front door of the building. Scott followed behind them with a small smile on his face. Stiles finished up talking to Danny, hugged his dad, and jogged after them. Chris and Allison snuck around to the back of the warehouse and made their way up to the rafters. Danny beamed at the Sheriff before going back to his laptop. The Sheriff sighed and watched his son go into the building.

****

Stiles scrambled behind a crate, with Lydia hot on his heels. “This was not in my plan!” he shouted over the gunfire.

“You have stupid plans!” she shouted back.

“This one wasn’t thought through, I admit!”

She glared at him. Her eyes widened and she said, “Ears!”

Stiles slapped his hands over his ears. Lydia let out a little scream and the man behind Stiles staggered. Allison let an arrow fly, where it landed in the man’s knee. As he fell to the ground, Erica charged and punched him in the face. She grinned toothily and leapt back into the fray.

“Thanks,” Stiles said dazedly.

“We need to get earplugs or something,” Lydia mused as the kept hidden.

Stiles nodded. He peaked over the edge of the crate and saw the chaos. Chris and Allison were hailing arrows down from above. Erica and Scott were fighting five men in a corner, while Isaac and Boyd were taking on six in another corner. Peter was scuffling with two of the main henchmen. Derek was going toe to toe with Ms. Johnson and winning.

“This can’t go on much longer,” Stiles moaned. “Dad and Danny will have to come in at some point, especially with the gunfire.”

“Jackson went out to help them though.”

“I know, but I think she called back up. Or she had one of her minions call for back up.”

Suddenly, there was shouting from outside. The front door burst open. Danny, the Sheriff, and Jackson ran inside. Lydia waved at them and they made their way over. Danny slid next to Stiles and opened his laptop up. Jackson moved behind Lydia, while the Sheriff knelt down, armed with his shotgun.

“They have back up!” the Sheriff grumbled.

“Told you,” Stiles said.

“Shut up,” Lydia replied. She surveyed the room before nodding. “Jackson and I need to go help. You three stay here.”

“Oh man, I like these clothes,” Jackson muttered as he began shifting into his reptile form.

“I’ll buy you new ones,” Danny said absently as he typed.

“Gotta save your money for Scott,” Jackson smiled, wiggling his eyebrows. He cracked his neck, shifting fully. Then he and Lydia dived into the fight.

“Ew,” Stiles replied. “Also, what are you doing?” he asked Danny.

“Shh.”

Stiles sighed. Then he flinched as the door burst open again and more men and women rushed inside.

“Shit,” he swore. He peaked over the edge of the crates again and saw his friends getting beaten back. A man whacked Derek in the back with a cattle prod and Ms. Johnson kicked him the chest. He fell back into a group of ten men. “Derek!” he cried out.

All the shape shifters turned to look. Jackson let out a hissing sound, which turned into low howls from the werewolves. All of a sudden, and quite near Stiles’ ear, there was a deep howl. Stiles whipped around and saw Dog, hackles up and teeth bared. “Dog, what...how did you…?” Stiles trailed off as Dog let out a longer howl.

There was silence throughout the warehouse before there was a responding howl from Derek. The men on him suddenly went flying. Dog barked happily and ran into the fight.

“What?” the Sheriff asked.

“It’s complicated,” Stiles said lamely. He didn’t want to have to explain this to his dad later.

“I’ve done it!” Danny cried, raising his fists in victory. Stiles and his dad pulled them down just as man sailed over them.

“Did what?” Stiles asked.

“I got into contact with Ms. Johnson’s ex-leader, she’s on her way now.”

“What? Is that a good idea? Ex-leader?”

“Apparently, she’s retired and living in the area. Johnson and company came to visit, but Edna had no idea what Johnson was up to for one thing.”

“Edna?”

“She said to call her that,” Danny said defensively.

“Okay, fine, whatever,” Stiles replied, holding his hands up. “Let’s hope she shows up soon.”

The door opened for a third time, but much quieter this time. Danny, Stiles, and the Sheriff all looked over at it. “That must be her,” Danny said softly.

A small woman walked through the door. She was wearing a long, black skirt, a blue button down, with a gray sweater pulled over that. She had a wooden cane and seemed to be wearing orthopedic shoes. The woman had on a pair of large sunglasses, which she pulled off and stuck in a pocket of her skirt.

“Well, well,” she said quietly. “What do we have here?” She nudged an unconscious hunter with her cane and raised a brow when nothing happened. As she walked past the groups, the hunters slowly stopped fighting. The pack also stopped, but kept their guard up. Stiles, Danny, and the Sheriff stood and watched as Edna stopped just short of where Derek and Dog were fighting Ms. Johnson.

Dog woofed and ran over to her, then ran back. Ms. Johnson finally realized what was happening and looked up at Edna. Derek took the opportunity and punched Ms. Johnson in the face. She fell to the ground. Dog stood over her, growling.

Edna moved over to Ms. Johnson and looked down at her asking, “Cynthia, really? What is this?”

“I wanted the dog back. He’s mine.”

Dog growled louder and snapped his teeth.

Edna tapped his side with her cane and he subsided a bit. “Technically, he belongs to those he deems worthy. And he picked Alpha Hale here.”

Derek blinked and shifted back into human form. “He picked me?” he asked breathlessly.

Edna nodded. “The dogs were breed to fit into any place that _they_ deemed worthy. They mostly picked Hunters that hunted rogues of any kind: werewolves, other hunters, etc. Yes, some used them to betray packs, but that is not what they like. And, it seems he got tired of it.” She turned to Derek and said, “He saw something in you that he himself had. Loneliness, sadness. He wanted a real pack and you all gave him that.”

Stiles moved over to Derek and laid a hand on his arm. Derek looked at him and smiled slightly. The other pack members came over.

“He helped us,” Boyd said.

Edna nodded. “Yes, they are breed with a certain empathy for others, especially ones they like. He saw that you were unhappy or whatever and nudged you to where you might be happy.” She nudged Dog again and he trotted over to Derek’s feet, where he sat down, panting happily. “Now, look Cynthia, you and your group have two options; my justice or the Hunter’s League justice,” Edna said unkindly. “Pick.”

Cynthia scrambled over to Chris’ feet. “Him, I pick him!” she cried.

Stiles squinted at Edna. “You gotta teach me that trick.”

“Done,” Edna nodded. “Now, who wants cookies?”


	13. The End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it's the end finally! let's pretend it didn't take me ages to finish this. i know the chapter is short, but i really like the ending and i never like endings of my fics.

_One month later_

It had been a long month. Not only did they have to explain everything to the Sheriff and Melissa, some of Cynthia’s group hung around long enough to try to harm the pack again. This time they were given to Edna. No one really wanted to know what she did with them.

Allison and Scott broke up amicably. Lydia and Allison began dating, while Scott began to settle in with Danny and Jackson. Boyd finally went and asked Greenburg out. They went on numerous double dates with Isaac and Erica. Stiles and Derek began dating as well, mostly as Stiles’ house. Dog was a good chaperone and the Sheriff always gave him more steak after a date.

Chris took Cynthia and her group to New York for judgement. Allison wouldn’t tell anyone what it was, but they all assumed the worse. Edna, surprisingly, fit quite nicely into their little pack. She traded recipes with Melissa, Lydia, and Stiles. She helped Derek and Dog figure out their bond and she was also terrifyingly efficient. Edna even managed to scare Peter off after a few days.

Now, though, they were having a barbecue at the newly refurbished Hale House. Edna had brought her famous cookies, while everyone else brought all the other food needed. The Sheriff did the barbecuing, which suited Derek just fine.

He sat on the steps of his home, Stiles leaning against his legs talking vehemently with Danny about something. He smiled and took a sip of his drink. Dog came up next to him, woofing softly. He laid his head on Derek’s shoulder. He licked Derek’s ear and nudged at him.

“Yeah, yeah,” Derek grumbled. “I’m happy now.”

Stiles looked up and smiled at him. Derek smiled back and leaned down to kiss Stiles.

“Get a room,” Danny said jokingly as he got up and left.

Stiles pulled away and stuck his tongue out at Danny. Derek snorted. Stiles made a face at his boyfriend and wrapped his arms around Derek’s legs.

“I’m glad you’re happy. We’re happier too.” Then he popped up and asked, “You want more?” He nodded at Derek’s drink.

Derek nodded. “Thanks.” He watched Stiles walk away. Dog licked his ear again. Derek reached up and rubbed Dog’s head. “Good Dog.”


End file.
